


Carry Me Home Tonight

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Maybe Iris breaking one of her heels and then asking Barry for a piggyback ride and he acts all nonchalant but he’s actually really happy cause he likes having her close. I don’t know? This seems really cute though.'</p><p>A Tumblr prompt, all you need to know is that it's a very drunk Iris West getting a piggyback from Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home Tonight

Barry Allen was 5’11 from the age of fifteen to just before his seventeenth birthday. This was a perfectly respectable height, and one he was happy with until he realised the benefits afforded to him from being excessively lanky. One being very drunk, very warm Iris requesting piggy backs.

He had been walking about three steps and then looking back for the past three blocks. This was because of the teetering walk of his companion and her tendency to wander back and forth and stop still at various points.

‘Iris?’

‘Barry?’

‘We sort of, really need to get home.’ He said, trying not to give over how desperate he was. It wasn’t only the wrath of Joe West that was advising him to not keep out much longer. It was also the looming fact that when he’d jogged across town to collect Iris from this seedy party he hadn’t thought of the equally seedy neighbourhood. Now in the equally seedy neighbourhood, he’s realised he has an inebriated Iris on his hands, and whilst Iris is strong and intelligent and in many ways his protector, he knows that part of being her best friend is helping her out when she’s vulnerable.

Like now.

‘Barry?’

‘Yes?’

‘Can I have a piggyback?’

And she’s all brown eyes and smoke and he’s only ecstatic ‘yes’’ and wanting to run back as fast as he can and pick her up and just hold and hold her until he has poured every instance of affection from his pores and into hers. It strikes him almost suddenly. He turns around and marches up to Iris and she pokes him in the stomach, she all at once lights up, and after a bit of mechanics she’s up there.

Having Iris on his back is a strange and surreal experiment. Her hair brushes his neck as her own rests on his shoulder. She mumbles and giggles at certain moments and he is certain he can palpably feel each ion in his body being attracted to her unapologetic and brazen radiance, and the sunshine that falls out of her pores when she talks to him.

——————————————————

He opens the door with her still on his back, afraid to wake her, and after placing her on her bed (to which she finally does wake up) they begin to talk.

‘Barry, thank you. I’m so, sorry’

‘Don’t be, Iris’

And she briefly leans up to rest her arms across his back and her head on his shoulder once more before lying back and smiling towards him. It’s the smile that knocks the wind out of him, and leaves him stumbling to his room, happy if his life is filled with instances of being able to help Iris explore the various facets of her being, and as he lays down he remembers being encapsulated in her scent and wistfully sighs in the remnants before turning over and acting as her parallel.


End file.
